


Burnt out Legacy

by Mythicmoron



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Avatarau, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicmoron/pseuds/Mythicmoron
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A child of fire drifts from his water tribe

Today was Alexander's last day at home. See, he'd been running into.quite a few issues lately. For example, he might have caused a lot of collateral damage lately- a lot more than usual.

He was a fire bender, living in a water bending tribe. Actually, he could bend a lot more than fire. In fact it was only recently that he realised he could bend any element at all. He only discovered about six months ago that he was the avatar- he wasn't the most spiritually connected.

It wasn't that Alex was completely unconnected before, but he'd just assumed he was cursed or something.

So, the people of the tribe _politely_ asked him to leave.

Enthesis on _politely_. It's not so much that they particularly dislike him, they didn't have a problem until damage became more expensive to fix- it's more like they were scared.

Alexander sighed, shoving supplies into his sack- a canteen of water, his mother's water tribe necklace, food. The tribe had at least gifted him a boat for his journey. To tell the truth, he was honestly scared he might accidentally set the boat on fire.

Alexander tied his hair up into a warrior wolf tail and grabbed his big fluffy water tribe coat. He liked it because it was nice and kept him warm. He pulled his sack over his shoulder and soon took his leave.

Alexander trudged through the snow, making his way out the village. Suddenly, something hard hit him in the back. He turned to see some kid- couldn't be more than eleven, holding a big ball of ice. "Get outta here!" he yells, "You don't deserve to wear the colours of our nation!" A woman rushes out, grabbing her son's shoulders gently, shoving him back towards her house, cursing at him quietly. She gave Alex an apologetic smile and leaves. Alex only shook his head and continued on out.

Alexander made it to the little boat, anchored down for him, as the sun began to set. Clouds didn't look too heavy, perhaps it'd be a smooth sail across. He climbed in and set his bag down then began to row. The fact that they'd given him such a simple little fishing boat really did made it questionable to whether they cared for him at all and if they really believed he'd survive out on this boat.

It was midnight, a few clouds in the sky and the moon was shining bright. You could see bright lights dancing in the sky. Alex always loved those lights. He decided to stop rowing for a bit and look up to admire the shimmering colours in the sky. Unfortunately the calmness didn't last forever. There was a huge wave- it sent his boat over and him under.

Alex tried to swim up, hitting his head on the boat. He hooked an arm over the base of the boat and huffed, spitting water out. His hair soaked, dripping in his face. The waves were still a little choppy, but there wasn't another like that big one. He considered himself to be such a useless avatar! And just as he thought- despite the wood being damp, his boat was on fire.

 _Oh spirits, just kill me and be done with it already!_ Alexander thought.

The waves towed Alex and his burning boat towards the mist, it was quite hard to see. Since Alex was no good at controlling the elementary, even though he caused the fire somehow, he found himself shuffling over to the edge every few minutes, rocking his ride as he tried to keep away from the flickering flames. As you can imagine, he was pretty darn excited when he spotted land. Well, it was more like a big flat-ish rock in the sea, but it was still technically land! When he got close, he unhooked his arm from the boat and dragged it over with him out of fear that he may not even be able to start another fire.

Alexander pulled off his water tribe coat and collapsed to the ground next to his burning boat- but not too close. He hadn't realised how exhausted he was until now. He blacked out.

When Alex opened his eyes, he was face to face with a girl, she had dark hair beaming dark eyes. She wore yellow. Hw sat up trying to focus, but quickly blacked out again. 

The next time Alex opened his eyes, he was in a rather comfy bed. The room was about the size of his mother’s place back in that water tribe. A whole room just for a bed- can you imagine?

There was a table, Alex’s sack on it, as well as his water tribe jacket and a change of clothes... they didn't look assigned to any particular element. He sat up with a groan and walked over to the huge window overlooking the water... He was in the air- he couldn't exactly handle being in the air all of a sudden and so, let out a scream. A boy burst into the room, he had a tanned complexion an array of dark curls tied back and freckles dotted all over his face.

"Hey, you sure about this?" Lafayette asked as John carried up a box of things onto his friends airship. He'd made up his mind and he was leaving. There wasn't anyone that really wanted him to stay anyway.

John didn't exactly get along with his father, so when Lafayette arrived and said he was leaving again in a couple weeks, he asked if he could accompany him. Of course, he’d be leaving a couple of friends behind, but did they really care? He didn't seem to think they would.

Lafayette's airship was huge, John should've left with him sooner. He had couches with little storage cupboards underneath. There was also a huge bedroom and a small kitchen area. He heard Lafayette locking the metal door and then he ran up the steps. "Alright, let's get going!" he grinned, and soon they were up in the air on our adventure.

"Hey got any food?" John asked, turning from watching all the clouds float by. The sun was begining to rise and the two of them had been traveling all through the night.

"Yeah, just check out the cupboard under your seat" Lafayette called to John, looking down at his map.

John got up and crouched down, opening the cupboard. There were about three cupboards-- they all connected and Lafayette usud boxes, except there weren't any boxes. There was a dark blanket over the shape of a foot. John furrowed his brows and pulled off the seat cushions and the seat part itself. "Peggy!" He yelled, earning a squeak from his friend who'd been hiding under the couch.

Lafayette whipped his head around and raised a brow. "Stow-away?" he walked over. "When? How did we not notice sooner?”

John began to pace back and forth, shaking his head. "We'll have to go back!" He said, stressed; and to think he was so ready to completely turn his back on that place.

Peggy was one of John’s best friends. She was onky eighteen, barely an adult. The predicament she'd put herself meant they'd have to go back, that's what John thought at least.

"Non" Lafayette decides, his thinking face on and fingers to his lips. He clicks and points to Peggy. "You'll have to come with us now. When we land next, you'll write to your family and tell them you are safe and make your own way back from there"

Peggy began to talk back but John was distracted, there was a huge slab of rock out on the ocean and he spotted what looked like a person lying on it. He turned back to his friends. "We have to land!" He told them.

"What?!" Lafayette asked, rushing over to the window, Peggy did too. Soon, they agreed and landed.

Peggy was the first to rush out, likely relieved and excited to be put from her hiding spot. She rushed over to the guy they'd spotted and knelt down next to him. Lafayette and John followed over and, but Peggy's set of curls were in the way. They heard a mumble. John gently pushed Peggy out of the way just to see a pair of enchanting brown eyes close. Whoever he was had opened his eyes and passed out again. His hair was pulled back into a warrior wolf tail, John was sure of it, he was wearing a huge water tribal coat too but oddly, he didn't think the guy looked like he belonged in a water tribe. Lafayette had walked over to the edge where the waves gently lapped. He found a sack, he figured it belonged to the boy and had washed up after him. The three turned their attention to the boat that had been burnt to a crisp.

“Fire Nation?” John asked, checking the boys pulse. “But why do you think he was in a tiny little boat and dressed as if he came from a water tribe…?”

“A spy maybe?” Peggy suggested, earning a slight glare from John. “Maybe the fire nation are planning an uprising and want to take over the world again?”

Lafayette left out a gentle laugh and shook his head. He walked back over and picked the boy up, carrying him towards his ship. “Well we can't leave him here, let's go”

Lafayette had put the boy in his bed. They left a change of John’s clothes for him neatly folded, along with the boys other things. then, as they drifted their way onwards, John, Peggy and Lafayette played card games. A couple rounds in and their game was interrupted by a screen.

John was the quickest to jump up. “He’s awake, I'll check on him” he decided. There were no objection from either of the other two. John took it as a hint that it really was his job– even though he'd partly only jumped to it to seem nice. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know who this was, especially since they found him stranded– what if he woke up and panicked and attacked John?

John shook his head and walked over to Lafayette’s bedroom. He twisted his hand around the knob and took a deep breath before opening the door. He was face to face with those same eyes he'd seen earlier– except these eyes seemed distressed.


	2. Arrival

The boy stood before Alexander made him feel nervous. Who was he and where exactly were they?

Was he a prisoner…? Did someone from the water tribe send for someone to capture Alex– did they dislike him that much?

“Who are you…?” Alexander asked, furrowing his brows.

“Who am I?” John raised a brow. “Who are _you_? We found you passed out– Why would you set fire to your own boat?” John asked.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose” Alexander gave John a stern look. “I have no control over it” John shot him a questioning look. “I haven't even been able to bend the elements for a year…”

Alexander’s statement only confused John all the more. “No?” he said without thinking. “That doesn't just happen” he winced. “That only happened once before, when the world lacked Air nomads. To restore balance”

“Well it did. I accidentally melted someones house, okay? It was embarrassing!”

John couldn't help but scoff. “You people still live in igloo’s” he asked, earning another fierce glare.

“ _My people”_ Alexander said and rolled his eyes. “They cast me out, you know?” He sat down on the bed, shaking his head. He sat down on the bed and glanced up at me once more. “And, we don't live in igloos, idiot. We live in houses built from ice and snow”

“Yeah” John nodded to him with a slight smirk. “ _Igloos”_

“No, it's not-” Alexander could feel his annoyance rising, he quickly stopped himself from having an argument. He closed his eyes and quickly calmed down. “Nevermind. So, are you going to answer my initial question?”

“What?” John blinked a few times. “Oh- I'm John Laurens. We're in my friend’s airship, we were just travelling. “What about you?”

“Well, like I said, the water tribe cast me out” Alexander said, leaning back slightly– with the support of his elbows– watching the blades of a ceiling fan spin. “My name is Alexander. I had no plans, so I suppose I'm grateful a handsome man came to rescue me” He said, turning his head to face John, batting his eyes a little.

“Yes” John agreed, smiling sheepishly. “Lafayette is quite handsome” He pursed his lips together. John wasn't sure why he said that, but he did. Maybe he just felt awkward all of a sudden– he wasn't great at receiving compliments and wasn't even one hundred percent sure that _that_ was in face a compliment.

Alexander rolled his head back to the ceiling fan. He twitched his lips to the side and thought to himself for a moment. “I suppose I better meet this Lafayette then…” He said, “Is he friendly?”

“Of course” John nodded, walking across to the door. “We’re all friendly.” He opened up the door. “But uh, I should warn you- Peggy is kind of high maintenance”

“The girl?” Alexander recalled. He got up, walking to the door with John. “It was a bit of a haze, but I think I woke up and saw her before” John walked out, Alexander following behind.

Lafayette and Peggy looked up from their card game. The put the cards down and got up, walking over. “Guys” John smiled. “This is Alexander.”

“Hi!” Peggy was practically bouncing. She grabbed Alexander's hands and squeezed them. “My name is Peggy!” She smiled. “You’re a fire bender right? I can't bend an element, unfortunately. But my sister's can! Oh and John’s an earth bender and Lafayette is an air bender!” She gushed.

“Hello” Lafayette said in a thick accent, giving Alexander a dazzling smile. “My name is Lafayette. Did you sleep alright?”

“I, uh… yeah. Yeah, I slept okay…” Alexander stuttered out, a slight pinkness coming to his cheeks. He figured John was just avoiding being flirted with or something, even though that wasn't necessarily his intentions– and that's not to say Alexander wouldn't flirt with John–. He didn't expect Lafayette to actually be handsome; he had a caramel like complexion, dark eyes and dark hair pulled back out of his face and into a bun.

Lafayette chuckled gently and picked up a paper bag off the table they were playing cards at. He pulled out a bread roll and offered it to Alexander. “You must be hungry, eat” Alex didn't disobey, he took the roll and bit into it, quickly scarfing the rest down. He didn't realise how hungry he'd been. Lafayette walked over to the window and smiled. “Look’s like we're almost there.”

“Almost where?” Alexander asked quietly, looking up to John for answers.

“Our next stop” John exclaimed. “We’ll be there for a day or so and then leave again. He has family here, kind of. It's good chance to get some supplies and stuff” he tried to exclaim. Alexander just nodded along.

**• • •**

The four of them stepped out; Lafayette, John, Peggy, and Alexander, stepped out off Lafayette’s airship. Everybody was carrying something. Lafayette held a rather unnecessarily big box of clothes, John carried food and supplies– Peggy carried whatever was in the last box. Alexander carried his stuff which he'd been found with. Lafayette didn't want to make Alex carry too much as he barely knew him and well, had been washed up.

Upon seeing the bold man, Lafayette’s father figure– an Air bending master and president, George Washington–, Lafayette dropped his box carefully and quickened his pace then went in for a hug. Washington chuckled softly and shook his head. “Has it really been that long since I saw you last, Gilbert? How was your travels?”

Lafayette cleared his throat and let go then straightened himself up and gestured behind him. “Miss Schuyler is here, she'll be staying here for a bit and then returning to her family. John is travelling with me and this is Alexander” He exclaimed, pointing to Alex. “We’re not sure about him just yet, he's–”

“Water nation?” Washington guessed. He walked up to Alexander and extended a hand out with a gentle smile.

“Actually- uh, no” Lafayette shook his head. “He grew up there but he's a fire bender”

“Oh, is he now?” Washington raised a brow as he shook the boy's hand. “Hello son, my name is George Washington, you're welcome in my home as long as you need to stay” He smiled kindly. 

“Alexander” Alex corrected, „Hamilton. Please use my name. I’m not looking to replace my father” He gave Washington a stern look. “But thank you”

Washington had to bite back a smile listening to Alexander’s words, he couldn't decide whether what he'd said was rude or to some degree, endearing. He already knew he was going to like this boy. “Come on, why don't I show you around the house?” he offered, earning a nod from Alexander. The two of them made their way to Washington’s house, which was a bit of a walk from where they'd landed, but Alexander didn't mind, he'd rested since he started his journey across the ocean.

They'd landed on a long stretch of frass on top of a cliff overlooking the beach. Lafayette had landed and left his ship there countless times before and he'd never had an issue with thievery or damage, so he figured it was safe enough.

Peggy, John and Lafayette slowly made their own way to Washington’s house, chatting a little bit here and there, mostly lecturing Peggy about her decision to sneak onto Lafayette’s ship. _‘In my defense’_ She had said. _‘If I'd asked or told anyone, the answer would have been no.’_

Soon, the three reached Washington’s estate. They carried everything in, putting stuff where Lafayette said to. Lafayette showed Peggy and John a room to stay in for the next few days.

“Where will we be going next?” John asked, setting a backpack down onto the bed under the window.

“Haven’t decided yet…” Lafayette leaned into the door frame with a soft sigh. “Is there anywhere you'd like to go?”

John thought to himself for a moment. “When I was younger, mama used to talk about how glorious and sparkly the Northern Water tribe was, especially at night. I suppose I’ve always wanted to visit myself…”

Lafayette nodded. “I’ll take you there then. 

Peggy poked her head round the corner. “You’re going up North? Papa is sending Liz up there for her studies, I'm incredibly jealous!” she pouted.

“…So, _Avatar_ Alex,” Washington concluded, coming to a stop, back infront of the stairs. “What do you think?”

“Please don't…” Alexander whimpered. “I’m not the avatar, the avatar helps people– I can't do that…” he muttered. “But your house is lovely, thank you for letting me stay”

“I could teach you, if you wanted” Washington offered nonchalantly. “Airbending, I mean. You may not want to be the avatar but you must take advantage of your ability to bend all the elements. As the avatar, you are the most powerful of all benders, but you are also the most vulnerable, it's a dangerous world”

Alexander gave Washington a sad smile and brushed his fingers against the banister. “If you don't mind, I'm going to find John, Lafayette and Peggy” Washington gave Alex a small nod and he slowly made his way up the stairs.

_It’s a dangerous world._ Alexander repeated that phrase in his head. He knew that all too well. Perhaps if he'd known he was the avatar sooner, he'd have been able to protect his mother and older brother. Maybe if he'd known, he'd have control over all four elements by now, the tribe might not have gotten rid of him…

_“Alexander…?”_ Alex blinked a few times and looked up to meet the eyes of John, freckles dancing across his face. Everything dropped with concern. “Are you alright?”

Alexander’s cheeks heated up, he quickly realized their stance; Alex was about an inch away from John– he'd have been closer but John was holding him back. He sighed and shook his head a little. Why was he so spaced out? He'd walked straight into John without realizing…

“Uh, sorry…” Alexander muttered. “Just, uh, I was a little…”

“ _Distracted_ ” John guessed.

“Yeah, that's certainly one way to put it. So what's going on?”

“We were just discussing things” John shrugged a little, now walking down the hall with Alexander at his side. “Like what we're going to do next. What do _you_ want to do?”

Alexander thought for a moment. Where did he want to be? Somewhere to call home? With friends? Did he really want to be in one place? Washington had said he could stay in his house, but he felt like a burden. Perhaps he could travel with Lafayette and John, if they'd have him. If he became a burden or a liability, they could just leave him wherever they land, he'd understand. Unless them finding him had already caused them enough trouble…

_“So, we were thinking…”_ John retrieved Alexander’s attention from his thoughts. “Well, _I,_ was thinking– You could come with us, you have nobody else, right? Lafayette won't mind and we'll leave in a few days”

“John, no” Alexander said. “What if I set fire to his ship accidently?” He asked. Hw wasn't sure why he was coming up with excuses though, all things considered he did want to go.

“You won't” John brushed his comment off.

“You don't know that” Alexander protested. “I had no intention of burning that little boat, yet here we are. Something will go horribly wrong, I can feel it-” Alex gushed. “What if-” He said, ahead of his own thoughts, nothing yet to say.

John grabbed Alexander’s shoulders gently and pulled him in for a hug. He sighed softly, feeling Alexander’s temperature rising. “You’re going to be fine. Look, I know I barely know you but trust me…” he spoke softly. “Calm down, everything is going to be okay…” Alexander relaxed after a moment and closed his eyes, leaning into John’s touch. “Come with us, you might like it…”

“Okay” Alexander nodded. “I’ll come with you guys”


End file.
